1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication systems. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a system and method of utilizing a watch as a companion device for a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile phones in our society has become pervasive with their capabilities continuously increasing. With increased capability, the size of the devices is getting relatively bigger while the fragility of these devices is also increasing. With these increased capabilities, the mobile phones are becoming more like a handheld computer, resulting in awkward use of the device as a phone. Although these devices are used mostly for making and receiving phone calls, they are designed to be more like display devices or handheld computers.
It would be advantageous to have a companion device such as an apparatus built into wrist watch providing an interface to the larger mobile phones or other mobile devices for use in frequently used operations. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.